


strawberry-scented papers and a sweet smile

by winkinpark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Poems, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Poetry, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkinpark/pseuds/winkinpark
Summary: It's like choosing between poems written in carefully folded papers, a faint smell of strawberry lingering on it and too many emotions gracefully weaved in words; or a cup of warm coffee, freshly brewed aroma, and a bonus of a sweet, shy smile.Because how can Donghyuck choose between someone who makes his heart ache and someone who makes it flutter?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	strawberry-scented papers and a sweet smile

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) poet mark lee and poem enthusiast donghyuck?? hm. english isn't my first language, please spare me :< im trying my best though. enjoy reading!!

_To you who shines like the sirius,_

_So I've been told loads of tales about you, your strange proposition whispered through sharp tongues spreading like wildfire,_ _slowly trying to intoxicate me,_ _poison me with venomous words, laced me with strangling lies_

_But sweet starlight no words could change my already clouded mind drunk with the thoughts of you, wasted with admiration, high with your beauty_

_For you shining star, is no one people ought you to be, unlikely, sweet hidden in bitter facade; your tongue sharp, but could never hide your blinding smile; your glares, cold but could never mask your loving eyes_

_Do not crumble_ _, in words they throw at you for someone knows you, not by words whispered in dark corridors, not by the colors on your eyes nor the glitters on your cheeks, not even from the actor you presented yourself to be_

_Because you are to me, a beautiful star meant to shine and I, your loyal beau shall stir the dust along your way, so you can glow your brightest_

_My beautiful star, Lee Donghyuck_

  


_Ever yours,_

_Admirer_

Donghyuck clutches the letter in his chest as he bit his quivering lips, trying his best to stay calm. It was not the first time he received a letter, in fact, he has had them a couple of times ever since high school. He had received several confessions in letters, threats in letters, and greetings in letters as well. None of them, however, have made Donghyuck sit on his bed, one in the morning, trying his hardest not to let the tears past his eyes. Donghyuck, although not seen from his sassy demeanor, loved poetry with all his heart, and this certain admirer have stabbed him figuratively.

It started exactly a few weeks ago when he first received these letters. At first, it varies from short poems to asking about his day which still made him smile nevertheless. He thought it would be the same bunch of cliche letters just like every letter he had received. Telling him how good looking he is, or how pretty he looks, but it was different. This time it's different. The content of the letters was certain, deeper, too personal— but oddly comforting. Because none of the previous letters have ever recognized Donghyuck's internal conflict. None of them knew him, they just know his name.

It was the longest time someone had sent Donghyuck a letter religiously. Most often, it would only last a few days or weeks until it stopped. And it wasn't at all different from each other. Most of them contain nothing but cringe-worthy confession and messy quotes probably stolen from tumblr. It was the first time someone wrote Donghyuck a poem. It was the first time someone told Donghyuck the words that he'd been wanting to hear for a long time. He could not make out the person who wrote this, although relatively popular, Donghyuck does not know the people in his school enough to figure out who's good at writing such a piece. But the admirer left one hint after the last poem sent to him, it was a guy. And so Donghyuck decided, he needs to know this guy.

Donghyuck was slightly disoriented the next day. Although it was not at all obvious, Donghyuck would never let people know him past the pretty clothes he wore, would never unveil himself, not going to present himself without his covers, perfectly coated face; convincing demeanor. He particularly got up earlier than usual today, even earlier than the canadian guy in his class who seem to live on the school grounds knowing that the guy's such an early bird. He had plans today, he would speak to his admirer. The poet. He wanted to get to know someone who dare get past his privacy, his bare self. He wants to know someone bold enough to make him cry with his word, stab him with his stanzas. Donghyuck had to know, because he had to speak to the only person who seems to know him, to assure him, not to lose himself.

_You spoke with me through words sweetly written; through lines carefully weaved, through seemingly sincere phrases_

_I listened to you with my longing heart, painfully taking your words; nothing but sweet praises, but why was it? although intended to flatter me, have managed to cut my scars open, close wounds painfully bleeding in tears, painfully you got through me_

_You who declare to know me not through the colors of my eyes, who distracts everyone with my cold gaze, not with the glitters on my cheeks, who covered my insecurities_

_You who swore to know me bold as you are, daring as you please dauntless as you seem_

_You who profess to know me, let you be recognize for such poet deserves nothing but acknowledgement_ -

  


_Lee Donghyuck_

"You're here again", Donghyuck look up to see the canadian guy in his class (who everyone refers to as Mark) seated in front of him, his black hair lay flat on his forehead, fixing his glasses in place while flipping another page of the book he is reading. The guy meets Donghyuck's eyes and smiles subtly. Mark was right, Donghyuck is back in his favorite spot in the library where no students seem to know, except of course the dorky canadian guy in front of him. It was as if an unspoken meeting place of the two, they'd be here, at the same time, alone but together.

In a span of months, they've stayed together, doing their own thing. No one spoke however, Donghyuck didn't mind. Although being quite the center of attention, Donghyuck love silence and solitude, and Mark would give him that, often with a soft smile but Donghyuck don't mind having a little of that too.

It was one of those rare times when Mark spoke to him. The first time they spoke was when Donghyuck wore no make up for the first time. Donghyuck didn't want to look at the curious eyes in the hallway, nor hear the words spoken behind his back. He did not want to know people's opinion about his bare self, afraid to know their thoughts.

Donghyuck, was what everyone calls the 'pretty boy'. Although Donghyuck knew the other term they use for him when he wasn't looking. Not everyone is fond of his beauty, he knows that. And so he situated himself to his safe place, where no one can see him, where no sharp eyes can pierce him, no sharp tongue can hurt him, away from the crowd, well maybe except the guy who seems to live in the library, Mark. But like any other day, Donghyuck didn't mind, they don't speak anyway just an occasional exchange of smiles or glances, or so he thought.

"You're really beautiful, I hope you know that" That was the first time Donghyuck was truly stricken by a compliment. Maybe because he's bare, naked, no amount of colors in his face, no touch of beauty, yet Mark sounded sincere than most who have seen him with his coated face. 

That was also the first time Donghyuck smiled that day, odd if he had to say. Not even his so-called friends have manage to lighten up his mood at his lowest point. But this stranger did, well maybe not really a stranger. 

The second time they spoke was when Donghyuck was struggling to reach a book although it's only centimeters away from the tip of his hand. He was about to give up and get a chair for support, almost about to forget that the librarian hated that antic being overly strict when a hand reaches past him getting the book he intended to get, and a sweet smile greeting him as he turns around. Donghyuck couldn't help but stare at Mark that day, usually, he wouldn't really mind anyone but Mark was so close to him, invading his personal space, yet it wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought, although he did not appreciate how his heartbeat was so out of place, leaving Donghyuck almost breathless.

"How'd you get that? We're of the same height" Donghyuck mumbled, trying to calm his nerve and put on a collected facade. Mark gave him the book in which Donghyuck thank him.

"I'm a little taller than you, that's a nice book by the way". Both situated themselves on their usual seat, and Donghyuck was curious. He had a really peculiar taste in books, given that the section he goes to are books that people usually don't pay attention to. That was the longest time they ever spoke. Although their only topic was the amazing works of the author and their different insights of the topic and a little of Donghyuck's lock screen (which caught Mark's attention), with Donghyuck smiling widely, children with bright faces surrounding him.

"They have become my home, these kids," Donghyuck told Mark a lot of things about the certain picture. How those children have made a difference in Donghyuck's life. They are to him, are little angels who never fail to make him smile, and that although they had illnesses, it only made them stronger.

Mark listened to him, seemingly interested. And Donghyuck was again taken aback. Nobody listened to him with such interest, except maybe when he would sing when he's asked by the school, aside from that, nobody was interested in Donghyuck's speaking voice. But Mark did, and maybe it was one of the reasons why he chose to talk to Mark, the things that people don't know about him, his books, his love for the kids, things past the fashion and beauty trends Donghyuck was often subjected to. Talking to Mark, not as Donghyuck everyone knows, but the Donghyuck no one had heard about.

  


"Yeah. But earlier than usual", Donghyuck was indeed earlier today, after he put his letter on his locker where he gets the letter from his admirer, it was no doubt he was earlier. Normally, Donghyuck would only check his locker in the afternoon as he was not the type to put books in there, just his extra clothes or kinds of stuff. He wasn't sure what time the letter usually come out but he checked during lunch and there was still no response, although the letter he wrote was now gone. And so he got to his usual place, 2 in the afternoon, 30 minutes earlier than his usual time. Then again, they sat in silence like how they usually do, but Mark broke the silence that day.

"When are you visiting the kids again?", not paying attention to his book, Donghyuck look up to meet Mark's dark orbs. Mark noticed Donghyuck's tired expression in which he didn't really pinpoint, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, although Donghyuck might see the obvious concern in his eyes if he did, he never really said anything to it but a little smile could be seen on his face.

"Tomorrow morning", Mark nodded and got back to reading the book he abandoned as Donghyuck watch him with curious eyes. Donghyuck didn't really have anything to do at that time. He wasn't in the mood for reading, he was tired. He didn't have a class until 5 so he wasn't sure what to do. Mark, who seems to notice the tan boy's distress, closed his books and set it aside.

"I was thinking, maybe you could spare me an hour or two? I know a good sweet shop?", Donghyuck smiled, appreciating Mark's nervous offer. He agreed, but he wasn't sure if it's because he's craving sweets or because it's Mark. Either way, it made him confused, as to what he'd pay attention to--- the way his heart flutters when he's with Mark or the way it aches for the man behind the letters.

_You who return my letter is the acknowledgement i ought to have, I am no stranger to you, nothing you're not accustomed with_

_Although easy sounding, walking alongside with you,exchanging words;smooth dialogue is a luxury of courage i do not own_

_Cowardice? perhaps it is but with you, stunning beauty your presence, alluring, you, breathtakingly exquisite existing with you is bravery I suppose_

_But I shall take a step closer, for you deserve to be loved not by my poems; you, most beautiful, deserve bravery, not cowardice hidden in letters affection, not admiration stringed together by words_

_I've hurt you, you say; my words stabbed you, when it's meant to reassure you; flow those tears, I'd wipe them; throw those worries, I'd catch them; free those lips, I'd listen_

_You see? Lee Donghyuck, I want to get to know you; pass those sparkling glitters, beneath those splattered hues, if only you let yourself free from the cage you hide, pass the bridge you built, from the wall you surround yourself_

_I'd get my acknowledgment, only if you let me in; open your door for me, let yourself out, and I shall hold your hand from what fears you: the voices, silence them the gazes, ignore them_

_Didn't I tell you? Lee Donghyuck, I shall stir the dust along your way so that you can shine your brightest , if only you'd let me_

_In the place your heart yearns the most, your home, i shall see you_

_Yours regardless, admirer_

Donghyuck reads the poem once again as he enters the place he often visits. The empty little playground indicates that the children are inside. Donghyuck was nervous however, this is his home. The only place Donghyuck yearns the most. And he wasn't sure if the admirer meant his house, but with all the letter he had sent, Donghyuck had figured him out, he's smart. He probably knows what's home and house, at least for Donghyuck. 

Dragging his feet, Donghyuck nervously tucked the letter in the book he brought as he held the bag of food he has in his other hand. He entered the building smiling at the cozy feeling it gave him, as the children give a surprising look at his direction, Donghyuck could not hold the excitement in.

"Hyuckie hyuung!"

"Oppa!!"

"Hyuckie is here!"

A wave of cheers and happy shouting greeted Donghyuck as he welcomed the kids with a warm hug. One of the staff there approached Donghyuck and hugged him, in which he returned enthusiastically.

"Someone has been waiting for you Hyuck, he looked after the children this morning. Boyfriend?", Donghyuck's tan skin was quite helpful, as the blush creeping on his face did not seem too obvious. He was barefaced, and so he worried about seeing someone with the most genuine persona of him.

"Did he tell you his name Taeil hyung?"

"Minhyung, i think that's what he said", feeling his stomach churn, Donghyuck was not sure what he was feeling. The only person who knew about the children is Mark but the person is said to be Minhyung, it could be his admirer. But Donghyuck couldn't help but feel a little down. It wasn't the guy who made his heart flutter, but the guy who made it ache.

But still, Donghyuck wanted to know him. And so he goes to the place Taeil directed him to. As he reached the garden, a figure was standing, his back facing Donghyuck as he was talking to one kid who Donghyuck is very much close to. The kid looks up to see Donghyuck and excitement was written all over the girl's face. She left the guy and ran towards Donghyuck attacking him in a hug. It took Donghyuck's attention away from the guy and turned to the little girl, kissing her forehead.

"I miss you little sis!"

"I missed you too hyuckie! It's been a week!"

"I was busy, I'm sorry", Donghyuck lightly brushes her fragile hair and the girl squirm from his hold. Confused, Donghyuck let her go to ask her what's wrong but before he could ask, the little girl smiled and told him something abruptly before it ran away.

"Someone wants to talk to you, I'll see you later", looking up, Donghyuck focused again on the person he wanted to meet. A confused look was splattered across the tan boy's face as the admirer gave him a nervous smile and a folded letter. Donghyuck unfolded the letter given to him. He bit his lips and smiled knowingly at the guy who's still awkwardly standing in front of him. Filled with excitement, Donghyuck engulfs the guy with a big hug in which surprised the guy, nevertheless, Donghyuck's hug was returned just as warm, as welcoming, like how Donghyuck wanted it to be.

_Lee Donghyuck, beautiful as you are, your smile a ray of blinding sunshine I, your loyal beau have finally come to see you glow, like the star you are_

_Love,_

_Lee Minhyung_

  


  


  


"Mark Lee you dork!"

**Author's Note:**

> congrats on getting this far lmao. thank u for reading! kudos are very much appreciated! :)
> 
> talk to me, i don't bite  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sfhyuckie)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/fullsunrse2)


End file.
